supergamerchatfandomcom-20200215-history
SuperGamerWorld
SuperGamerWorld is a game released for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and the Souljaboy Console. It was released on June 3, 2019. It currently has 7 million copies sold and overwhelmingly positive reviews. Plot There are two different plots you can play through, however they both reach the same ending. The Super Story A young man known by the name superlance123 had a job in the village of SuperFlatBuild. He caught people who threatened to destroy the many buildings of the village and was largely successful. He also was known for his inventions. However, one day, as he was constructing his next invention, he noticed fire in the distance. He alerted the fire station and went to get closer. Super trembled when he realized it was the founder of SuperFlatBuild, Emberous. However, he had changed into a mysterious form named xFlare. He had started the fire. He was planning to burn the village down to the geound. He alerted everyone and Super and a few others escaped. However, most people were caught in the flames. Many years later, in a smaller village known as DJCraft. A young man at age 13 by the name of Chip, nicknamed “ChipTheWiiU” due to his love for the Wii U device created by an ancient builder named Iwata. He also enjoyed going on adventures, usually alone, although sometimes with his friends such as Dream and others. One day, Chip decides he wants to go to the ancient forest, where rumors of an old prospering village once was. Chip sneaks out of the house at night and sneaks Into the forest. Chip explores the ancient forest until coming upon a sign reading “Staff List”. Upon further exploration, he finds more signs with names he has never heard of, some of which were burned. However, he recognized one name: superlance123. The next day, he goes to school and tells his classmates about what he saw. The mayor and founder of the village, DJgamingYT, passes by the classroom for a meeting and overhears what Chip was saying. This freaks him out, causing him to cancel the meeting and immediately meet up with SuperPlayzYT, who was one of the Co-Founders of DJCraft. Chip suspects something is up and due to his curiousity, he sneaks into the town hall where he finds DJ and Super discussing what he heard. They discuss where Chip found the old village, in which a loud thump is heard. Next to chip is Mad, who followed chip inside and fell on the floor. Super and DJ see chip and DJ gets angry, telling him he’s in big trouble, but Super stops him, saying it is best if Chip knew the full story. The Legend of SuperFlatBuild was a old legend that was known throughout the villages. It spoke of a prospering village that bordered the city of Lifeboat. However, one day a mysterious fire started and burned down the whole village. No one knows how it started, or so it was thought. Super explains to Chip that he was once part of the village, but escaped the fire. Many of his friends, didn’t escape in time however. He also explains that the fire was started by the Founder of the village, Emberous, who was determined to destroy his creation. Super also explains that he noticed that Emberous looked different, looking like the ancient being of xFlare. Suddenly, the bell tower goes off, which only happens in extreme emergencies. Super, chip and DJ step outside to see a wall of fire. Many village buildings were burning and the citizens were in panic. They ordered the citizens to Lake FlatLand, in which there was a few boats. Before they could get on the boats however, the fires block their path. Chip must run through half burning houses to escape the fires and eventually they all reach the boats. However, Super and DJ stay behind, telling them to move on. Chip reluctantly abides, but before the boats depart, Super gives Chip a book. Chip separates from the other boats and opens the book. Inside were maps to Lifeboat and another city labeled “FlareHub”. Chip flips through the pages filled with information, noticing the last page is empty. He then decides to head for Lifeboat, which has changed a ton since the last time he visited the city. As he enters the outskirts of Lifeboat via Lake FlatLand, he received a message asking for confirmation that he was Chip. Confused, he confirms it and immediately, his boat changes directions and begins heading towards Eastern Lifeboat. This side is less populated and has a higher crime rate. It is also where it borders the Ancient Forest and was the rumored border between SuperFlatBuild and LifeBoat. There, his boat docked at the harbor and Chip reluctantly disembarked. Chip explores the area around the harbor until he trips over an uneven surface. He looks back to see what he tripped over and notices a strange glow through the crack. He looks down the crack to see what the glow, when suddenly he gets knocked out by a stick. Chip wakes up in a dark room strapped to a chair, where the only light is the lightbulb above him. Shadows emerge, revealing themselves to be the Mad Lads, who was a crime group and aimed to gain control of Eastern Lifeboat. Suddenly, a door opens, in which the leader emerges along with his assistant. He orders the shadows to untie Chip, in which they initally protest, but eventually comply.